Shades of Jade
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: When Sakura told me to get a boyfriend, she didn't expect me to get one in the bingo book. ItachiXOC
1. Prologue

**Note: **_Disclaimer is on my profile page_

******:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:******

**Prologue**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_I was only sixteen when I left my village… Things have not been the same since then. Though, everything is great now… But now, I recall the one person that started this whole situation and got me to where I am today, Sakura Haruno._

**. . . .**

_It was a cold fall evening; I was at the training ground. Pounding out my anger from the man that gave me a gift that I could not even refuse… Though, there was my side and his side of the bargain._

"_I will give you a mutated version of a Kekkei Genkai, if you allow me to place the Curse Mark on you. What do you say?" I could faintly remember him offer, those exotic golden eyes of his searching my soul for an answer._

_I nodded my head in reply, "Fine… But you have to stay away from the guys."_

"_Fair enough," He hissed, and then everything went black for me._

"_Sayuri," A familiar voice shouted from a distance I glanced over my shoulder to see a pink haired Kunoichi wielding emerald eyes racing towards me. A smiled plastered on her complexion, though her eyes soon descended to the Curse Mark on my bare neck._

"_That again," She asked in a worried tone, everyone knew by now that my rage sparks whenever the blasted thing activates._

_I took in a deep breath before answering. "No," I responded simply. "My mom will not cease hounding me about getting a boyfriend." I added, sitting on the log that laid on the grassy landscape._

_Sakura came beside me and sat down. "Do you want a boyfriend?"_

_I was surprised at her offer to assist me. "Kind of…" I trailed off, not really thinking on how to finish the sentence._

_She then began to add things to the subject. "Someone you can relate to, a soul mate, who would be able to accept you for you, and not what you possess. Someone like that,"_

_My snowy sapphire orbs fell to the ground, I smiled faintly. "Yeah, someone that is like that."_

"_So…" She began._

"_What," I retorted, a little annoyed._

"_So what… Take a stroll through the village and think about it. Okay,"_

_I smiled, before straightening up and pulling Sakura into an embrace. "Thanks Sakura,"_

_She smiled, returning the embrace. "Anytime,"_

_I stood up and walked away, heading to the village gate. When I took one step out of the village… I knew I would never come back._

"_I'm sorry everyone, and thank you."_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Get up, bitch!" The Jashin praiser screamed, yanking the covers off of my resting place and forcing me to wake up. I rubbed my tired eyes open and stared up at Hidan from my position on the cave floor.

I glared at him. "Really Hidan," I screeched, my eyes meeting with his own lavender ones. He smirked.

"Pein told me to get your fucking lazy ass out of bed!"

"… Thanks," I managed to force out.

Hidan breathed, "So, eighteen now, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied, getting to my feet and standing beside him.

"Been two years since you left the Leaf Village,"

"…Yep, and two years since Sharingan Eyes and I started dating,"

Hidan made a gagging sound. "I didn't need to FUCKING know that!"

I smiled, feeling victorious, though the sensation faded. "Sorry Hidan."

"Nah, its fine, come on… Deidara wanted to show you something."

I smiled; Deidara always knew how to make me ecstatic! "Yay," I cheered.

As Hidan and I stalked through the hallway, Tobi ran by trying to catch a clay butterfly. The only reason why I knew it was a clay butterfly… Is because it blew up in Tobi's masked face! I laughed.

"Deidara-Sempai," Tobi sobbed, tears falling from underneath his tangerine mask.

I saw Deidara sitting at the bulky table we had towards the kitchen, and he was laughing. "Priceless, un,"

I breathed, adjusting the headband that hanged from my neck. "Is _that _what you wanted to show me?"

The artist smiled, "Yep… very entertaining, hm."

"So true," I retorted, smiling before gazing at the closed entrance.

"If you are wondering," Sasori began, turning the corner from the hallway and coming into the living room. "Itachi and Kisame are out on a mission." He breathed, sitting on the couch and grabbing the nearest blanket, having it caped over his shoulders.

I stared oddly at the puppet master. _Did he just read my mind or something?_

All of us in the room watched as the boulder that served as our door moved to the side, revealing Kisame.

I waved at him. "Hi Kisame, how was the mission!"

He smiled, "Good, and Sayuri?"

I gazed at him. "What?"

He was silent for a moment. "Itachi would like to speak with you, and he wants you to bring a towel and one of the blankets, if you could?"

I smiled, "Okay!" I rushed into the bathroom, and grabbed the towel lying on the sink. When I came back to the living room, I took the blanket that was not claimed by anyone at the moment.

"He's outside standing on the water!" Kisame yelled, watching as I raced to the exit.

"Thanks," I shouted back, making my way towards the exit.

**. . . .**

It was nightfall when I walked outside, the trees in the distance seemed to blend in with the night sky. The water that stretched out before the base illuminated brightly in the moonlight above. I gazed out at the lake, before spotting a figure standing on the water. I raced over, the towel and blanket draped between my arms. I was only a few feet from Itachi, when he turned towards me… His hands wrapped around his waist, with blood prying from his fingers.

"Itachi," I practically screamed, running over to him. He dropped to his knees once I reached him, I handed him the towel… which he quickly had against his wound as of now. I placed my hand on his forehead; he was burning up and sweating from the wave of heat washing over him. I flung the blanket over my shoulder and brought my hands down to his wound, carefully removing the towel and allowing chakra to run through my shaking hands. I took in a deep breath and positioned my illuminating hands above his wound, sending the chakra in slowly, as to not hurt him. His shaded orbs watched me as I healed his injury.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri." He said through a wheeze, wincing in pain from the wound.

I gazed at him, searching his troubled ebony eyes for a sign. "It's alright, I'm just glad you're alive."

He breathed a sigh plagued with exhaustion and confliction. I was elated that the wound was finally healed. I took the blanket from my shoulder and had it caped over his shoulders, before taking him into my arms and walking back to the base.

**. . . .**

No one stared at me as I entered the base and moved the boulder back over the entrance-way. I walked through the hallway that led to the bedrooms and was accompanied by several lit torches. I pushed the door open to my room with my foot, and walked inside… Placing the Uchiha on my bed, sitting down next to him... Itachi stared at me from his position.

"Sayuri,"

My eyes descended to the Uchiha as his blood-stained hand seized my wrist. I brushed his hair out of his face and tucked in behind his ears with my free hand. I sighed, before lying down beside him.

"Yes, Itachi,"

He was silent, his eyes gazing into my own… and then I felt his lips brush against my own. I brought my free arm around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening it as much as possible… I was worried about him; I could feel the tears streaming from my closed eyes. I felt his lips leave mine for a second, his heated breath slamming against my complexion. I was panting as of now… I slowly opened my eyes, only to see him staring back.

Itachi smiled, his hand resting against my cheek.

"I love you, Sayuri." He whispered softly, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I felt his hand release my wrist. I brought my now freed hand to the back of his head, my fingers entangling with his soft, jet black hair… pulling him closer so his body was against mine.

"I love you too, Itachi." I whispered, before closing my own eyes and falling asleep as well.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Leave Reviews Please!


	2. Morning Dawn

**Morning Dawn**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The feeling of the sun rise on the horizon, allowed me to wake up very easily. My tired eyes settled on the Uchiha sleeping beside me. He looked so content, one of his hands was lying on the pillow, while the other was across his waist. Total tranquility…

"Sayuri," Hidan said as quietly as he possibly could, poking his head between the door frame and the door itself.

I smiled, yawning in the process. "Morning Hidan," I answered, my voice a bit more up-beat than usual.

"Is Itachi okay?"

I was surprised that he did not swear yet, "He's fine, just needs to sleep."

Hidan smiled, tilting his head slightly towards the door, motioning for me to follow him outside. I sighed, following the Jashin praiser's commands and left the comfort of the bed… and my first love.

I walked through the torch-lit hallway with him, seeing that the other members were waking up at the moment. "Morning," I announced, seeing that some members returned with lazy waves or mumbled "Morning" since they were still in a sleep hangover.

Tobi ran up and wrapped his cloaked arms around me from behind, causing me to stop in my tracks and flinch. "Tobi, get the fuck off of me!"

"Tobi thinks Sayuri-chan sounds like Hidan-san!" He screamed into my ear, as I struggled to pry myself out of his friendly death grip of a hug.

Hidan's eye twitched, before he grabbed Tobi and threw the immature Akatsuki against the closest wall. Some of the members glanced down at Tobi and then continued walking, while the others ignored him.

**. . . .**

By now, everyone was sitting at the bulky table, except for Itachi and Pein. With those two missing members in mind, I stared at Kisame and Konan.

"Kisame, go see if Itachi is awake, and Konan… Go find Pein."

I witnessed as both Kisame and Konan left the room and disappeared into the hallway. Kisame was the first to return, with Itachi walking beside him… having a blanket wrapped around him to keep warm. Both of them took their seats as Konan returned with Pein, who she was dragging into the room at the moment.

Pein glared at me, his Rinnegan intimidating me. "What is the meaning of this?" He question in a low tone.

I breathed, "Do you want breakfast or not?" I retorted, staring back into his eyes.

The Leader sighed and took his seat at the head of the table, while I was leaning against the kitchen counter with a piece of paper and a pen. I breathed, glancing over all of the members before speaking. "Alright, since I know that all of you have ideas for food in the morning, you guys tell me what you want and I'll write it down. Are we clear?"

Pein stared at me, before turning back to the others.

I sighed, "Raise your hand to give me ideas for breakfast." As I announced that, Tobi raised his hand.

"What Tobi?"

"Tacos,"

"That's not a breakfast item, un!"

Sasori's hand shot up.

"Yes,"

"Scrambled eggs,"

I glanced down at the paper and wrote it down.

Konan shot her hand up. "Hash browns,"

I smiled, writing it down under Sasori's suggestion.

Deidara shot his hand up. "Bacon,"

"Sausage," Hidan yelled from his seat beside Kakuzu.

I sighed, before writing their ideas down.

Kakuzu raised his hand. "Toast,"

Itachi raised a hand that was somewhat concealed by his blanket. I wrote down Kakuzu's ideas before glancing up at the Uchiha.

"Yes, Itachi,"

"Your homemade cinnamon rolls," When the others heard the Uchiha say that… Most of them leaned back in their seats, while some sighed at the memory when I first made them.

Hidan glanced at Itachi from his seat, "Good call, Itachi."

Deidara smiled, his sapphire eyes gazing at me. "You make the best cinnamon rolls, hm"

"They are fucking AMAZING!" The Jashin praiser yelled, which caused Kakuzu to shove him out of his seat.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu!" Hidan screeched, climbing back into his chair.

"You are annoying,"

"That's not a fucking valid answer, faggot!"

"Enough!" Pein screamed, breaking the Immortal's quarrel.

A wave of calmness washed over me. "Thank you, Leader-Sama." I decided to continue with the breakfast fiasco. "Okay, I will need some volunteers… and the rest of you can do what you want until breakfast is ready. I will contact you via communicator, so keep those on."

Sasori stared at me from his seat. "I'll help you,"

Konan glanced at me, "Same here."

I smiled, "Yay, okay… anyone else?"

Zetsu stared at me, eyeing me as if I were prey. "_I will help, __**only if I can eat you." **_Zetsu's eyes widened when he realized what he just said, he gazed apologetically at me from his seat. "I'm sorry, Sayuri."

My eyes softened. "It's alright, and you can help."

**. . . .**

With the other members heading off, and with the small kitchen crew assembling in the kitchen, making breakfast went faster than it usually did. Breakfast was finished in about fifteen minutes, Sasori and Konan placed the plates and silverware on the table… while Zetsu and I arranged the food platters in the center of the table.

I activated the communicator around my neck, and breathed.

"Breakfast,"

I scanned the cave, watching as the members returned… Hidan and Kakuzu were covered in blood. "Immortals go clean up."

Both of them groaned in unison before disappearing.

I glanced at Itachi, his hands still drenched in his own blood, I sighed. "Itachi, follow me."

**. . . .**

I led Itachi to one of the several bathrooms in the base. I watched as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for me to do something. I grabbed a washcloth and turned on the water in the tub. I held out my hand, which was soon holding one of his blood-stained hands. I rubbed the damp cloth over his hand, washing off the crimson layer and watching as it traveled down the drain… doing the same with his other hand. I took the dry towel off of the silver rack and dried his hands, both of us staring into each other's eyes.

I was in the bathroom with him for a couple minutes, until I heard our stomach's growl simultaneously. My cheeks were tinted a bright pink shade, "Let's go get breakfast."

Itachi nodded, taking his hand into my own and leading me out of the bathroom. His hand released mine as we reached the others and took our seats.

Some of them stared at us, but decided to leave it for later... After I said a quick prayer, we began eating.

**. . . .**

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, everyone went back to what they had started earlier. Itachi went back to his room and some of the members chose to go outside and train. I went back to my room.

I leaned against the pillows behind me, thinking back to when I was helping Itachi with the blood coating his hands… _Even now, _my hand fell over my Curse Mark. _Even now, whatever I do with them… It leads me back to you… Orochimaru!_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_It was a few nights after the Sannin Battle, we had returned to Otogakure by nightfall. The three of us exhausted from the fight, I did not fight though… I served as another one of Orochimaru's medical ninja… Kind of like Kabuto, I guess._

_It was about midnight, when I heard a low cry coming from a nearby room. I breathed, leaving the comfort of my bedroom and entered the torch-lit hallway of the hideout. I paused in front of the door leading to Orochimaru's bedroom, the cry from before was more audible then before._

_Pushing the door open with my foot, I slid into his domain. He was sitting up… His golden eyes staring at me, plagued with exhaustion and agony. His bandaged up arms catching my attention easily, though the blood trickling down his pale lips made me tense. I loosened up quickly, and came beside his bed… his eyes watching me as I sat down beside him. Even if he was about to talk, I silenced him by wiping the trail of blood off his face with my thumb… Though I did not expect his hand to latch onto my wrist, __**but how? His hands **__**are useless and lifeless due to the Third Hokage's jutsu? **_

_I stood up, his eyes continued to watch me. I held out my free hand, watching as his trembling, lifeless hand held onto my own. I gave a small smile, beginning to slowly help him up… I was honestly surprised that he was listening to me, which never happens. __**He usually just yells at me during training, why is he co-operating with me? **_

_Our eyes met as we stood there beside each other, I led him to the bathroom he had towards the side of his bedroom. Once we entered the area, I felt his hands detach from my own. Watching as he sat on the bathtub's edge, his eyes piercing me as I searched the cabinets under the sink for a washcloth. I ended up locating the first-aid kit I had in it, so that reassured me a bit. I finally found the washcloth, after I removed it from under the sink; I threw it into the tub. I stood back up, making my way towards him. I grabbed the sleeves to his shirt, and removed it without any problems. This was the first time I realized that the curse ended at his shoulders; I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me. I began to remove the bandages, which revealed his violet colored arms to my snowy sapphire eyes. Another wave of sympathy came over me._

_I turned on the water, leaving the cloth under it for a minute, before ringing it out and grabbing it. I held one of his hands, as I began to wash the layer of substance off of his limbs. I chose to start a conversation, mostly to get our minds off of the subject._

"_You know the things people say about you, right?"_

_He stayed silent; I took that as a signal to continue._

"_That you are nothing but a cold, heartless being," I breathed, before taking his other arm and cleaning it as I spoke. "I do not see you as that."_

_I felt him tense up, his golden orbs descending to my eyes. "What do you see me as, then?" He asked his voice a bit shaky._

_A smile graced my lips. "I see you as… This little white snake, searching for the one thing to calm you, to allow you to be at peace,"_

_His eyes widened from my answer. __**Was he shocked about what I said? Did he expect something else entirely?**_

_After I finished, even though there was still a layer of the purple substance on his arms! I threw the crimson stained washcloth into the hamper and grabbed the dry towel off of the silver rod it hanged on… Drying his limbs to the best of my ability, I threw it into the hamper… before going back under the sink to retrieve the first-aid kit. Once I acquired the said item, I pulled out the bandages and began to wrap up one of his arms._

"_Why do you see me as that?" He questioned, reviving the conversation I initiated._

_I sighed, finishing the bandages on his arm and beginning to wrap up the remaining limb._

"_Because, you are known as the Snake Sannin… and your name means "Great Snake" though, you seem to be weakening from all of this. I know you well enough to understand you,"_

_Orochimaru was still staring at me like before, his eyes piercing my very soul. Though, his eyes were soft, not fierce… which was different._

_I placed the first-aid kit back underneath the sink, and swiftly slipped his shirt on him like before. I assisted him to his feet, before we returned to his bedroom together. I watched as he climbed back into his bed, his head lying against the pillows behind him._

_I began to make my way out of the room._

"_Sayuri," He quietly called out to me, I peered over my shoulder to see him gazing at me._

"_What," I asked calmly._

"… _Thank you."_

_My eyes widened, shocked by his answer, I smiled. "Anytime," I replied, before exiting the room and returning to my own._

_**This whole experience tonight, I feel though as if Orochimaru and I are… Bonding!**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Sayuri," Deidara's voice called out, his footsteps coming closer and closer to my bedroom.

I smiled, watching as his head slipped between the door and the door frame. "What Deidara,"

He smiled, "Do you want come outside and fly around with me, un?"

I jumped out of my bed and came beside him, fully opening the door. "Sure,"

Deidara grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from my room… Leading me to the living room and dragging me out the door to be outside in the warm sunlight.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Leave Reviews Please


	3. Shaded Skies

**Shaded Skies**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The early afternoon sun settled on the landscape above me and the others outside. Hidan and Kakuzu were off fighting or going off to get supplies for the rest of the week; Tobi was watching the fish swim under the water as he sat at the lake's edge. Then, there was Kisame… who kicked Tobi into the water, and then stood on the water above Tobi's head.

I smiled, _so I'm not the only one who tortures the hell out of Tobi, huh? _

Kisame turned around on the water to gaze at me. "Hey kiddo,"

I smiled, returning with a wave. "Hi Kisame," I yelled in reply, only to see him smirk at me in return.

**. . . .**

Tobi shot his head out from his well-deserved watery grave.

Deidara breathed a sad sigh, "Why can't he be dead, un?"

I patted his shoulder, "I know your pain, Deidara." I blushed lightly as his head fell onto my shoulder, I smiled… combing my fingers through his golden blonde hair.

I then felt something moist hit the back of my neck, "Gross!" I yelled, glaring at Deidara as he backed away smirking in triumph. The mouth on his hand stuck its tongue out at me, like usual. _I should be used to that by now!_

"Thanks Deidara, I needed that." I retorted calmly, trying to wash the spit off of my throat.

The artist smiled, "Anytime Sayuri!"

As I turned my head, I watched as a super-soaked Tobi began to run towards me, I made some childish squeaky sound and held my arms over my head, defending myself.

**. . . .**

There was nothing but dust whirling up around my body. As the smoke began to clear, three Akatsuki members stood in front of me… Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara! Minus Kakuzu who was leaning against the tree a few feet behind me.

Hidan was standing _**right **_in front of me, while Kisame and Deidara lectured the childish Akatsuki member near the lake, Hidan and I laughed as Deidara shoved Tobi back into the water.

As they walked back over to me and the Jashin praiser, the blonde was wiping his hands on his pants. "That should do it, hm."

"Hopefully," Kisame added, trying to repair the bandages on his sword.

I smiled, "Yeah, hopefully." I had to agree with Kisame. Tobi was persistent when it came to hugging people… and when people did not want him to be on them, he would ignore it and continue to attack with his death hugs.

Hidan stared at me, his lavender eyes inspecting my headband. "You betrayed two fucking villages, right?"

My eyes widened. "Hidan, I said not to bring that up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Kisame gazed at me, "Which villages?"

I sighed, trying to compose myself. "Konohagakure and Otogakure," I answered below a whisper.

I was shocked when the blonde answered. "You betrayed two villages?"

I breathed. "No, I belong to one… but I am a traitor to the other."

Kakuzu walked over to me, once over… he adjusted the headband that was hanging around my neck, so he could see the symbol.

"Otogakure, no slash," He announced, which caused the remaining to crowd around me. Since I felt claustrophobic as of now, I back up a bit, only to hit my back against Hidan… who was holding onto my shoulders to prevent me from leaving.

I stared at them, saying nothing in return.

Deidara's hand latched onto my wrist, pulling me away from the eyes that were still watching me as I was being pulled away. His free hand disappeared into his pouch while we walked through the forest, which lay near the edge of the lake of the hideout.

His hand detached from my wrist, his present sapphire eye gazing at me. "Keep a distance, un."

I nodded my head in reply, before leaning against a tree several feet away.

**. . . .**

I felt someone shake my shoulders as I fell against the tree asleep, waiting for the blonde to do something.

"Sayuri, wake up." The blonde's voice sounded throughout my ears, bringing me back to reality and back into the forest.

I forced my tired eyes open; re-locating myself to the forest Deidara previously dragged me into. It was in the middle-end of the afternoon, close to evening. There was nothing new in the surrounding area… Except for the massive clay owl standing in the center of the cleaning!

"Do you still want to fly, hm?" Deidara questioned, as his hand stretched out towards me as I sat on the ground.

I smiled, grabbing onto his hand, pulling myself up to be beside him. "Of course, let's go!"

The blonde led me over to the clay creature, mounting himself onto the bird, before pulling me up onto the creature. I snaked my arms around his waist, holding onto to him tightly, yet gently.

"You ready,"

I smiled, nodding my head in response. "Yeah,"

The artist smiled, "Alright,"

I watched as the bird's wings flapped for a while, before launching itself above the landscape and into the tangerine silver skies above.

**. . . .**

The sky was beautiful, the colors that formed the dome above the earth allowed this ride to appear as if it would last for all eternity. The side of my head was against the blonde's neck, my arms still around his waist.

I glanced down at the landscape below, it seemed so amazing at a sky view. I felt one of his hands lay above my hands that over-lapped each other on his stomach. I glanced up, only to witness him staring back at me with a smile on his face.

"Pretty neat, hm,"

I sighed deeply, "Yeah, really nice."

"Um…" The blonde began, trying to start a conversation.

"What, Deidara?"

"… You would be okay if I flew over Otogakure for a bit?"

I smiled, thinking back to when I last saw the Otogakure gang… _It was only year ago the last time I met up and trained with them. _"I would be okay with that," I finally answered.

Deidara smiled, "Cool, hm,"

**. . . .**

It was about early-evening when we arrived over Otogakure. The location appeared to be the same, the trees circling the village as if a barrier to conceal it from enemies or travelers for that matter. I watched as the artist created a clay butterfly and sent it into the hideout from the skies.

"I want to see if they're around," He informed me just below a whisper.

**. . . .**

Deep within the hideout, student and sensei had appeared to be in an all-out, non-stop training session. They had been training for five hours now, both of them on the edge of exhaustion and probably on the verge of losing consciousness.

The young Uchiha scanned the area around him, knowing his Master was concealing himself in the darkness.

Sasuke sighed, focusing his chakra into a spear of lightening… waiting for the next attack against him.

He watched as multiple snakes shot towards him, he dodged them easily… slicing them in half with his weapon. He dodged the next swarm that came after him with ease, slicing them in half like the others before them.

He was panting as the lightening spear vanished, though out of nowhere, serpents began to wrap themselves around his body, keeping him in his place. He began to struggle as Orochimaru emerged from the shadows.

"Excellent display, Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed, holding out his wounded hand to his student. As Sasuke reached for his hand, the Sannin swiftly grabbed his wrist and threw the injured Uchiha into the pillar a few feet away.

Sasuke formed several hand signs as he was being thrown. As his back slammed against the pillar, an immense ball of fire flew from his mouth… heading towards the Sannin, who evaporated as the fireball made contact with his body.

Sasuke struggled to get to his feet, though the pale hand on his shoulder forced him to stay down. Orochimaru came down to his level, watching as his eyes met with the Uchiha's own.

"You are improving, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared into his Master's eyes, panting.

"But," The Sannin began. "You are not at the level to defeat Itachi,"

Orochimaru watched as the young Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the sound of his brother's name.

Though, Sasuke's shaded orbs soon fell on the clay creature on the wall. "Was that always there, Orochimaru?"

**. . . .**

Deidara's body tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling him slightly closer.

"… They're here, we need to –"

His sentence was cut off by the cyclone of snakes racing towards us. The blonde was able to get the creature to dodge the serpents, only to glance down at the landscape below… seeing two figures staring up at them.

My eyes widened. "O-Orochimaru,"

Even in shock, Deidara managed to dodge the attacks. He glanced back to gaze at me.

"Throw something; make sure to hit someone, un!"

I nodded my head in reply, pulling a kunai out of the pouch I brought on missions. Aiming quickly before throwing the weapon… I was hoping to hit Kabuto, but sadly… I hit someone else.

I watched from the view I had as someone feel to the ground, their hand covering the bleeding wound on their shoulder caused by my kunai. Though Deidara was in a panic and I was shocked, we managed to return to the hideout.

As the two of us walked inside, Hidan's eyes fell on me from where he sat on the couch. "What the fuck have you two been up to, Pein was having a fucking spaz attack?"

Deidara sighed, "We were flying around outside,"

My eyes widened when I realized that it was close to dinner time. I raced over to the kitchen, hearing footsteps behind me.

"Need some help, bitch?" Hidan questioned, as Deidara came beside him panting.

I smiled, "Yes, thank you."

**. . . .**

The Sannin winced in pain as Kabuto bandaged up the wound on his shoulder. "Relax, My Lord… It should heal within a matter of days." The medic reassured him, rubbing Orochimaru's back in a calming motion.

The Sannin stared at Kabuto from where he sat on his bed, taking in several deep breaths, trying to ease the pain for the wound. By now, Sasuke was in bed… So it was only Kabuto and Orochimaru awake, located within the confines of Orochimaru's bedroom.

"K-Kabuto," The Sannin began, his voice a bit shaky from the state of shock he was in.

Kabuto stayed silent, a signal for his Master to continue.

"The girl… the one that threw the kunai, I-I think… it was, Sayuri."

Kabuto's eyes widened from behind his glasses, he sighed… before placing his hand on the Master's uninjured shoulder, lightly pushing him back to be in a laying position on the bed.

"No, she hasn't been in for a year… I'm sure she forgot about us by now,"

Orochimaru struggled to sit up, though the pain kept him down. "What do you mean by that, we raised her ever since we found her as an infant?"

"Remember, she lost her memory at a young age." The medic informed coolly.

Orochimaru hissed, "She would not have forgotten us," He protested.

Kabuto sighed, "Lord Orochimaru, I think you should rest." With that said, the medical shinobi exited the room.

Orochimaru gazed at the ceiling for a while, contemplating the conversation between him and Kabuto. He breathed, closing his eyes and drifting off silently into a deep sleep.

**. . . .**

After dinner was complete, everyone gather around the table… waiting for dinner to commence. After I said a quick prayer, we began eating.

Once dinner was out of the way, Konan and Zetsu were assigned to do the dishes tonight… So I retired to my room for the evening. I slipped into a pair of sweat-pants and a T-shirt that Deidara said I could borrow for the night. I climbed into my bed, laying my head back against the pillow… Before finally falling asleep, within the tranquility that shrouded my bedroom.


	4. Night Seeker, Game Day

**Night Seeker, Game Day**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The shaded forest allowed the creatures that scampered across the unlit landscape to rest easy. The moonlight from above the canopy treetops acted as a search light, searching for animals that were still awake, lost travelers… or even souls that lost their way. The light from above soon penetrated through the windows of the Akatsuki hideout, causing several members to stir in their slumber.

**. . . .**

I slept peacefully with the moonlight shining over my tranquil figure. I sensed someone enter the room, though I knew who it was due to their chakra nature and pattern. I felt the blanket move just a tad, feeling a hand gently gliding across my bare neck, sending shivers down my spine. My resting place bounced up when the shinobi laid down beside me, one of his arms snaking around my waist. I turned over, only to see a pair of shaded eyes staring at me… His eyes filled with compassion, mystery, and now… love. I positioned my trembling hand on his cheek, rubbing it contently… his eyes only watched me, saying calming things to me without speaking… This was the affect the Uchiha's eyes had on my soul. Sometimes the Uchiha would enter my room in the middle of the night and come beside me on the bed; we would stare at each other for what appeared to be an eternity.

I smiled, gazing into his eyes. "Hey Itachi," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the other members.

He smiled, pulling me a little closer… with my hands resting against his chest. "The moonlight is not irksome to you?"

I breathed, watching as his forehead lay against mine, his warm breath hitting my complexion. "It never is. It brings back memories when my dad and I would sit on the roof and gaze at the stars."

Itachi was silent, my one hand slowly traveled to the back of his throat. Our eyes watched one another for a while, and then he leaned in ever so slowly, which caused me to lean in just a tad. I felt this warm, soft tingling sensation brush over my lips… allowing me to close my eyes in pure bliss, though my eyes began to open when his hand seized one of mine, our fingers intertwining in perfect harmony. Though the want for love and affection was soon shattered by the breath of wind forcing us to separate, both of us panting… gazing at each other.

A wave of slumber washed over me, sending me into a most wanted sleep in the Uchiha's arms… He too, fell into the same fate as me.

**. . . .**

When I woke up that morning, Itachi was not in the room… Though, his headband was sitting on my pillow. I seized his headband, glancing over it as if it were a weapon. I slipped out of my bed and stalked towards the door, once I opened it… there was a thud heard from behind it, and a loud crash. Once I peered out to see what happened, all I found were Deidara and Itachi sitting on the floor, both of them rubbing their heads. I slipped the headband into my pocket, before running out of my bedroom to assist the fallen members. When I held out my hands, both of them grabbed onto one… pulling themselves up, once the two of them were standing before me, I breathed.

"I'm really sorry,"

To my surprise, the two boys embraced me, I could tell that Deidara was glaring at Itachi; I embraced them both in return.

Deidara smiled, leaning back to stare at me. "Its fine Sayuri," He said under his breath, rubbing the back of my head. Itachi, in response, glared at the blonde. I rubbed the Uchiha's back ever so calmly, sensing his eyes soften as he sighed.

The two Akatsuki members released me, before the three of us walked through the hallway together.

**. . . .**

After breakfast was finally done and the dishes were cleaned and put away, I motioned for everyone to follow me outside. I watched as the other members formed a circle, standing beside one another.

"What the fuck are we outside for, bitch?" Hidan yelled, before Kakuzu pushed him under the water.

I smiled, "Thank you, Kakuzu!"

Hidan soon emerged from the water, glaring at his partner… before turning to me in pure rage. "What the fuck, Sayuri!"

I glared at the Jashin praiser, though my eyes softened. "We are going to see how well we know each other."

"Sounds like a pussy game, bitch!"

"Enough Hidan," Pein ordered.

"Thank you again, Leader-Sama."

Pein turned towards me and nodded his head in reply.

Tobi raised his hand, "What game are we playing Sayuri-chan!"

I smiled, "Here are the rules… Someone says a question about themselves. Like, _'What's my favorite color?' _or something like that. If you get it right, you're safe… if you get it wrong, you shall be dunked into the water by the person next to you."

My eyes settled on the Puppet Master. "Sasori, I suggest you have a full-body shield activated."

The red-head nodded and then activated the shield.

I sighed, "Do you guys want me to start?"

All of them nodded in reply.

I smiled, "Okay!" I began to contemplate the question choices that flooded through my eighteen year old skull. I snapped my fingers once I got the question.

"How many favorite colors do I have?"

Tobi shouted, "Four!" Before Deidara dunked him into the water below!

Itachi's eyes fell on me, "Six,"

I smiled, "Correct." As I talked, Tobi emerged from the water.

I heard Deidara sigh, and then I pointed at Sasori. "You go next,"

"Who was my partner before Deidara?"

Mine and Itachi's hands went up at the same time.

Sasori pointed at me.

"Snake Eyes,"

"Actual name, not the nickname you gave him."

"Orochimaru," Itachi answered.

Sasori smiled, "Good, and Sayuri… You're safe."

I could see the expressions on both of Pein and Konan's faces, disappointment. _Both of them wanted to dunk me!_

Sasori scanned around the circle, "Any takers,"

**. . . .**

It was early in the afternoon when the game was over, everyone was at least dunked once… or more. The towels I left out earlier were missing; all of them were gone… leaving me outside, alone with my thoughts.

I climbed up a tree and sat on a branch for a few minutes, gazing at the beautiful mid-day sunset. The branch moved a bit, telling me that someone else was on it… When I turned to see who it was, only the hand interlocking with mine told me who the person was.

I smiled, gazing into the Uchiha's eyes. "Hey Itachi,"

"Are you alright, Sayuri?"

I breathed, "Yeah," As I answered his question, I pulled his headband out of my pocket.

"You left this in my room this morning,"

I watched as his hand feel over the object. "I was wondering where I left it,"

I smiled, feeling his arm snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I love you, Itachi." I whispered into his ear, relishing in the warmth his body emitted.

"I love you too, Sayuri." He whispered in reply, bringing me into a gentle embrace.

"Sayuri-Chan," Tobi screamed, running over to the tree I was sitting on.

I groaned at the sound of Tobi's voice calling out at me. The masked child stared up at me and Itachi, obviously in his "Thinking Phase".

I breathed, "What do you want, Tobi?" I asked, truly annoyed.

"Tobi wants to play another game!"

I thought for a moment. "How about 'I Spy'?"

Tobi smiled under his tangerine mask. "Okay!"

My head fell onto Itachi's shoulder. "You go first."

Tobi looked around until he found something in the distance.

"Tobi spies with his little eye, a person wearing glasses walking over here!"


	5. Broken Frames

**Broken Frames**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When Tobi yelled his choice for the 'I Spy' game, I could hear the hurried footsteps on the water. Everyone in the Akatsuki crowded under the tree Itachi and I were stationed on, I knew perfectly well that everyone was looking at the figure walking over.

"I can't see who it fucking is!" Hidan complained from his spot next to Kakuzu. I glanced down at the Jashin praiser as Kakuzu undid the thread that connected Hidan's head to his body. I watched as his head fell onto to the water before Kakuzu's feet, who then picked him up by his hair… allowing them to be at eye level.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu!" Hidan screeched, before his partner lobbed his head up to me. I started down at Hidan's head, his light lavender eyes seemed to be brighter at this angle. His silver locks gathered in my fist, as I held him up a good bit to check who was coming over to the base.

"What do you see, Hidan?" Itachi asked, after a couple minutes passed.

I could see Hidan narrowing his eyes, trying to make out the figure shrouded by the sunlight in the background.

"Jashin-Sama, the sunlight is getting in my eyes." Hidan mumbled under his breath. I watched as the clouds above began to conceal the sun, blocking it from our view a good bit. Hidan smiled, "Thank you, Jashin-Sama!" He breathed, before going back to staring at the shinobi in the distance.

"What do you see, Hidan?" Pein demanded in his usual monotone voice, ignoring the fact that Konan scooted closer to him.

I glanced up at the head I was holding, wondering the same thing. I felt his head move a bit, "What's up Hidan?"

The Jashin praiser glanced down at me, before looking back up. "… Kabuto Yakushi,"

I could feel everyone's eyes pierce my very soul, some of them in suspicion, others in wonder. I gazed out at the medical ninja walking towards the hideout.

I descended from the tree with Itachi following beside me. I passed Hidan's head to Kakuzu, who then began to reattach it to the body. "Be gentle with his head, Kakuzu." I informed him calmly, before seeing that he gave me a stern look in response.

I smiled, before glaring at Kabuto. "What do you want, Kabuto?"

The medic only sighed, poking at his glasses to adjust them. "You have not been to Otogakure in a year, when you promised to run between here and the village."

I breathed, seizing the headband hanging from my throat. "That promise was broken, when Orochimaru threw me aside like a useless piece of garbage." I hissed under my breath, my eyes changing from snowy sapphire… to a burning crimson!

Kabuto smiled, "I see that your Kekkei Genkai is still in effect."

I lunged towards the medic, hoping to kill him with my eyes being the crimson shade that spoke death. The Curse Mark on my neck shocked me, sending me to the ground as my eyes changed back to their normal color. Itachi caught me before I landed on the ground below, one of his hands were under my head… his fingers entangling into my jet black locks, the blonde streak that hanged over my right eye was soon brushed away by his cool finger, as he used his leg to hold my head up. His other arm was beneath my legs, holding me up, as my body was draped between the gape that was formed in the positing he was in.

Kabuto only stared down at me, his eyes emotionless. "You need to know your place, Sayuri."

Hidan came up from behind the Uchiha, his scythe in his hand. "Get the fuck out of here, Kabuto!"

I held a hand up, "Hidan… Relax."

Hidan's eyes fell on me. "Sayuri," I could hear the concern tone in his voice.

I struggled to get to my feet, though the Uchiha and the Puppet Master assisted me to my feet. Once I was standing between the two that had assisted me, I glanced back at Sasori. "I want you to come with me," I watched as the Puppet Master nodded his head in reply.

Itachi's eyes fell on me. _Why can't I come?_

I knew the Uchiha was using telepathy to talk to me; this would happen from time to time… Due to the bond Itachi and I had. _I don't want Snake Eyes getting the Sharingan from you._

Itachi's shaded orbs descended to the landscape below. _Right, I'm sorry…_

My eyes grew soft; I scooted closer to him… only to wrap my arms around his waist, gazing up into his eyes. _It's alright; you know I don't want to lose you._

_I know. _Itachi laid his head against my own, pulling me closer… before kissing my head ever so softly. _I don't want to lose you either._

Kabuto poked my shoulder, trying to get my attention… which pissed me off! I turned my head slightly, glaring at him.

Kabuto sighed, "We should go,"

Pein's eyes fell on me, "You need to be back by nightfall." He ordered, staring at both me and Sasori.

I released Itachi, before going beside Sasori and Kabuto. I breathed, "We will… Bye guys," I announced… before Sasori and I left with the medical ninja.

**. . . .**

We arrived in Otogakure by late afternoon; Orochimaru appeared to be missing when we got there… I walked beside the Puppet Master as we were taken through the hallways by Kabuto. The hideout was still the same as I remembered it, I decided to branch off from Kabuto and look around, Sasori stayed close to me as we walked.

**. . . .**

Sasori and I had been strolling through the base for a while, as we walked through the torch-lit hallway together. I located a door that appeared to never have been touched in years, maybe even longer. I pushed the door open, dust clouding my vision for a while… I waved it away as I stepped into the room… Sasori was behind me, doing the same.

My snowy sapphire orbs fell onto the crib at the far end of the room; I slowly began to stalk towards the object. My hands clenched the railing as I finally paused in front of the crib, peering down inside it. Two things seemed vaguely familiar… two stuffed animals, a weasel and a jade snake, both of them covered in dust. My eyes then traveled to the framed photograph lying in the right top corner of the little resting place. I slowly reached down to pick it up, once that was achieved… I began to look over the picture, wiping off the dust that blurred it.

I studied the object in my hands. Two silver snakes made up the frame, though there were a few cracks scattered on it. The glass that lay over the picture was broken; the picture itself was still intact… This surprised me! It was picture of the Sound Five, minus Kimimaro who was affected by the unknown disease he had at the time… along with Orochimaru, who was holding a three year old girl in his arms. The girl's eyes were a snowy sapphire shade, her hair was dark ebony… with a blonde streak over the right eye, and I then started to piece things together in my head.

_That girl… Is me!_

My eyes went to the stuffed animals, which were now clean…, no dust. The entire room became shrouded in a bright light, blinded me and Sasori. When the light faded, the room was immaculate, spotless. The tattered crib looked brand new, a dark navy, there was a light lavender dresser on the opposite wall of the crib. A light teal carpet lay under our feet, everything was so beautiful.

"What is happening?" Sasori asked, scanning the room as everything transformed.

I smiled, "We are standing in my memory…"

Sasori was about to say something when a ghostly outline of the door opened, behind it was the transparent figure of the Sannin, who was carrying a baby in his arms and walking towards the crib… He then walked through me, as if I was never there.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_The Sannin placed the child into the crib, handing her the weasel and the snake stuffed animals… which the child held onto rather tightly in her petite fist. He then gave her a bottle filled with formula, which he held at an angle so the baby could drink easily. The baby was wearing a crimson shirt that said "Music fills my soul" and a pair of light blue sweatpants. When the bottle was finished, Orochimaru set it on the nightstand that was behind the crib. _

_The child stared up at him, smiling and giggling… her small hands reaching up towards him saying "up-sies". Orochimaru only smirked and lifted the child out of the crib, holding her in his arms like before. His fingers stroked the patch of dark ebony hair on the child's head, gently moving his fingers down to stroke her cheek. The baby's hand curled around his finger, smiling and saying "Daddy" before drifting off to sleep in his arms._

_Orochimaru smiled, lifting the child up slightly to kiss her head… before laying her back down into the crib, handing her both of her stuffed animals, and releasing his finger from her hold._

_He began to walk towards the door, before stopping to peer over his shoulder to gaze at the sleeping child. "Good night, Sayuri." Orochimaru whispered softly, before opening the door and walking out… turning off the lights that signaled the snake-themed night light to flash on, and the door closed softly behind him._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The bright light from before blinded Sasori and I once again, when the light faded… the room was back to the dusty area we found in the first place. I glanced down at the picture, before I set it back into the crib.

I exited the room with Sasori beside me, once I stepped into the hallway, the same thing happened when we were in the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Sakon was trying to track down the two year old girl running through the base, while Orochimaru and Kabuto were outside training. The little girl dashed past him from the corner of branching hallway, he ran after her in pursuit._

_Tayuya grabbed the girl as she turned a corner, smiling and giggle in flute player's arms. Sakon came around the corner and smirked at Tayuya. "No fair,"_

"_You took too long to catch her," Tayuya countered, glancing down at the child in her arms._

"_I told you we should have grabbed her when she turned that corner, Sakon." Ukon added._

"_Shut up," Sakon ordered, annoyed with his brother._

_The little two year old girl reached out towards Sakon, saying "Say, up-sies!" _

_Sakon smiled, taking the girl from Tayuya's possession, holding the smiling child in his arms._

_The petite two year old girl adjusted herself onto Sakon's shoulder, reaching out to the person walking behind him. _

"_Daddy, up-sies," The little girl said, reaching over to the Sannin, who was now behind Sakon._

_Sakon turned around, watching as the girl latched onto the fabric that concealed Orochimaru's right shoulder. Orochimaru smiled, taking the girl from Sakon's hold. The girl only smiled happily, grabbing onto his wrist with her small tan hand._

_Sakon and Tayuya smiled, they have never seen Orochimaru happy… This new addition to the family was a light in his sunless nightmare that shrouded him._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The hallway returned to the dimly torch-lit area we found. I took in a deep breath, before I started to walk, Sasori walking right beside me.

"That was… interesting." Sasori breathed, thinking back to the memories we encountered in the hideout.

"… Yeah," I retorted, keeping my eyes on the path ahead. As we walked, I heard a faint moan coming from another room… My speed increased, along with Sasori's own. We then entered the lower part of the base that was mostly a testing area, or where the labs were. I opened one of the doors, walking into the area filled with containers and a few tables… The moan from before was more audible at this point, Sasori and I continued to search the room.

When I turned and came between two containers… What I experienced a few feet away caused my heart to sink into my lungs, causing water to stream from my eyes.


	6. Snake Eyes

**Snake Eyes**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_What the fuck happened to him!_

I ran over to see what happened to the person in the distance, though I felt something tug on my leg… pulling me to the floor. I turned myself around to see who caused me to fall… I was shocked when I discovered who the culprit was.

"K-Kabuto," I managed to force out, staring into his deep emotionless black orbs… which only seemed to gleam brightly due to his glasses.

"Hi Sayuri," He answered, growling when he uttered my name, as if it were a curse or something. "What's the matter, you look pale?" He added dimly.

I glared at him, as I struggled to get to my feet and stand. "What did you do to him?" I screamed, my eyes flaring to crimson out of pure rage, I could feel the Curse Mark on my neck sparking my anger even higher… This is never good!

"Who, Orochimaru…" He asked, acting as if he did not know. "Nothing really, I just thought that he should… _Forget _you!"

"You guys raised me, why would you ever want that?" I could feel the tears racing from my eyes like a waterfall; I slammed my fist into the ground below.

"I never took part in raising you… I saw you as a worthless pawn, nothing but a road block with the ambitions we accumulated."

I growled at the silver haired shinobi. "You bastard,"

"Growl and call me what you want, I suggest you pay more attention to Orochimaru now… He seems, troubled." He advised as he began to fade away into the darkness of the room. When I finally was able to stand up, a pain filled cry passed my ears… causing me to force my eyes to the body lying on the landscape that supported this lab.

I noticed the pool of blood forming beneath him, along with the blood prying through his pale lips… Tears racing from his closed eyes out of pain and agony… confusion and exhaustion plaguing his complexion!

I ran over to him, watching as Sasori began to lift him off the ground and lay him on one of the many tables… Using the wrist and ankle restraints to control and protect him from any other injury that he may inflict on himself… or us for that matter.

Sasori was stationed at the head of the table, his head leaning forward to stare down at Orochimaru and make sure things went smoothly; I was at the middle part of the table… my hands flying through several hand signs, my eyes changing to a sunless navy shade. I was worried about him, once my hands began to illuminate a pretty blue color… I placed one on his forehead, while the other was on his stomach, hoping to ease his suffering. I felt him move under my touch, struggling to break free from the restraints. My eyes went to Sasori, who immediately knew what to do… His hands moved to the sides of the Sannin's complexion, while leaning his head down a bit so his crimson hair slightly hanged over his dull copper orbs. Sasori then began to whisper softly, I was having issues trying to figure out what he was saying… Though, the words had to be calming, since Orochimaru's body ceased acting up and went limp for the time being. Orochimaru's breathing returned to normal, and his pulse went back to the tempo it was at before… a little fast, but calmed and slow at times.

I hated seeing Orochimaru in this state, though it revealed to me that he was what I thought he was back then… The white snake searching for that one thing… The lights above us flickered a few times before they turned off completely, leaving us within a dimly lit room.

I peered over my shoulder, only to witness the room change… Like the baby-room and that hallway.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Tayuya was currently struggling to pull the light tan dress on over the three year old girl's head, chasing a toddler around the base just to put on dress on her was tiresome._

"_Tay, why am I wearing a dress?"_

_Tayuya smiled, patting the little girl's head. "Cause it was the other clean outfit I found besides the kimono."_

_The toddler walked a few feet, spinning around to watch her dress twirl while she spun around like a new top on a counter. After a few minutes of twirling, the little girl fell backwards… Only to be caught by her father._

_The girl smiled, giggling and staring up at the golden orbs that met her own snowy sapphire eyes. "Hi Daddy,"_

_Orochimaru smiled, picking the girl up… cradling her in his arms as he began to stand up. "Hi Sayuri," He replied, gazing down at the child in his arms._

_The little toddler only held onto one of his pale hands, rubbing his palm with her petite thumb… Staring up into his eyes so fondly, appearing as if she knew him for a long time._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The lights shot on above us, blinding Sasori and me for a couple seconds… I glanced over to Orochimaru, only to see him staring back at me… Watching me with his golden eyes that always seemed to make me feel loved and wanted. Then his golden eyes wandered to the Puppet Master who towered above him, staring down at him.

"Sasori, what's going on?" The Sannin's voice was plagued with exhaustion and confusion, struggling to remove the restraints around his wrists and ankles. I closed my eyes, within seconds the restraints released the Sannin and I opened my eyes.

Sasori breathed, "You were in terrible pain, Sayuri and I helped you calm down." He answered, removing his hands from the Sannin's face and laying them back at his side.

I watched as Orochimaru's body shot up, he was sitting up now… Staring at me in pure shock and relief, then something I never expected from him happened.

Orochimaru swiftly grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around me… his head resting against my shoulder, while my head was on one of his shoulders… _This is surprising… He would never do something like this! _I continued to comfort the man that raised me, though the nagging voice in my head repeatedly reminded me that he threw me aside. I chose to ignore it. Even though I came back as a tidal wave of rage, I forced it back with the memories I had had here as a child. _Kabuto is trying to separate Orochimaru and me so things will run easily!_

I could feel the Sannin's hands comb through my dark ebony locks, slightly moving through the blonde streak… I moved my hand to the back of his head, my fingers entangling into his jet black locks… Hoping he would stay and not fade away.

"I was worried about you," Orochimaru managed to force out.

I brought him closer, tears streaming from my eyes. "Why did you throw me aside?"

Orochimaru blinked, thinking back to that event which severed their bond. "I had no other choice…" He mumbled through clenched teeth. "It was either keep you safe… or make you an experiment." He added, tears racing from his closed eyes.

I rubbed the back of his head contently, I was slightly baffled… though I understood. I did become an experiment later on, but it was for protection and safety reasons.

"Sayuri, I apologize for inferring with your daughter-father moment… but, we need to head back to the hideout."

I opened my eyes, Sasori's voice pulling me back into the other side of reality. I glanced out the nearest window, it was getting late… and I still had to make dinner.

I leaned back, my hands on Orochimaru's shoulders, and my eyes gazing into his. "I want you to head to another hideout tonight…" I informed him calmly, watching as he nodded his head in reply.

Orochimaru sighed, before lightly kissing my forehead. "I love you, Sayuri."

I smiled, before hugging him again. "I love you too, Dad." I whispered, before releasing him and going beside Sasori.

Sasori bowed respectfully before vanishing… I sighed and waved, watching as the Sannin waved in return while I faded away.

**. . . .**

Sasori and I returned to the hideout sometime after nightfall… To my surprise, everyone was gathered in the living room. Some sat on the couch or chairs while others sat on the floor.

Itachi's shaded orbs fell on me, filled with worry. I walked over to the group, sitting beside the Uchiha on the floor, while Sasori took the empty spot on the couch next to Deidara. I yawned, before standing up and heading towards the kitchen, I opened the freezer and pulled out two pizzas, opening a neighboring cabinet and pulling out two pizza pan. I then laid the two frozen pizzas onto the pans and slid them into the oven, giving the food the minutes it instructed on the box.

When I turned around, my body slammed against something sturdy, but warm and soft at the same time. A pair of arms snaked around my waist, while my arms traveled up to the person's throat, forming a circle around his neck. I stared up at the Uchiha, my head falling against his chest out of fatigue. Itachi lifted me off of the ground, carrying me back to the group while dinner was cooking.

**. . . .**

When the timer went off, I left my spot on the floor and trotted back to the kitchen. Slowly taking the pizzas out of the oven and placing them on the counter. I searched the drawers for the pizza cutter, once I found it… I began to cut the pizza into multiple slices. When a hand appeared on my shoulder, I turned around… accidently cutting Itachi's arm with the pizza cutter. We stared at each other, both of our eyes wide… His left hand was trying to cover the wound on his right arm. I went into a slight panic, throwing the pizza cutter into the sink and rushing over to the Uchiha, checking over the wound.

"I-Itachi… I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…" My sentence was cut off by his lips coming against mine, silently telling me that he accepted my apology and that the wound was not that deep. As our lips separated, I took his uninjured hand and led him to a bathroom.

**. . . .**

We instantly went to the sink in the bathroom. I turned on the water, before going into the cabinets underneath the sink, pulling out a washcloth and the first-aid kit and setting them on the sink's ledge. Itachi had his wound under the water, wincing in pain slightly as I gently rubbed the cloth over the wound to clean it. I threw the washcloth into the hamper, before grabbing a dry towel and dabbing the wound… That towel was soon in the hamper with the washcloth. I took the bandages out of the first-aid kit and began to wrap up the wound… Once everything was complete, Itachi and I returned to the dining room/kitchen area. My eyes fell on the two plates with a slice of pizza on them at the bulky table.

We both sat down and ate in silence.

**. . . .**

After dinner was done and the dishes were completed, Itachi and I walked down the hallway together. "Itachi, could I stay in your room tonight?" I asked just below a whisper.

Itachi smiled, nodding his head in response.

Once we entered his bedroom, I sat on his bed as he searched his dresser drawer. I was soon given a light silver T-shirt, which I swiftly changed into. I stood up for a moment as the Uchiha pulled the blanket back on his bed, he laid down first, and then I slid in... in front of him… with the blanket falling lightly onto us. I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer. His breath hitting my throat as he slept… my hand wrapped around his wrist, before I closed my eyes and fell into a much needed slumber.


	7. Outlandish and Simple

**Outlandish and Simple**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Dawn was arriving rather swiftly in this chill dim night, the trees in the distance and those that circled around the lake before the base… Made this night all that calming, which was nice.

**. . . .**

I shifted in my sleep, feeling the warmth that enveloped my tired figure. The constant hissing in my head making me tense, I could feel the soft skin beneath my trembling touch. The hissing in my head echoed throughout my skull, connecting the synapses that lay between dreaming and reality.

I slowly started to wake up, finding myself on top of the Uchiha. My head was against his chest, both of my hands around his neck in a simple circle… as his own arms wrapped around my waist in pure bliss and content. Itachi moved in his slumber, his arms releasing me and landing by his side. I began to move off of the Uchiha and crept out of the bed, making sure not to wake Itachi up.

I tip-toed silently to the door and exited the room.

**. . . .**

The dimly lit hallway welcomed me like usual, with the only companion I had this night… my shadow. I stared at the silhouette for a while as I walked, it only stared back at me… saying nothing in response. Then again, this is the one morning I didn't have Tobi or Hidan drag me out of the bed, which was rather nice… I smiled, though it faded as I entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was like it always was… refrigerator/freezer, sink, oven/stove, microwave, light mahogany counters and jars holding several kitchen tools… along with cabinets holding many other objects. I began to rummage through the refrigerator, searching for some ingredients. I placed them on the counter while I searched the cabinets for some items to help with making the food that all the guys honestly loved.

**. . . .**

I slipped two to three circular dishes into the oven that held the food that I fondly made while I was here in the base. While I was adjusting the timer to the right time, I heard footsteps coming into the area. I peered over my shoulder, only to see Deidara dragging a sleeping Sasori behind him.

I watched Deidara's eyes widened as the smell from the food in the oven reached him. He smiled, "You're making cinnamon rolls, un?"

I smiled in return. "Yep, so… why are you dragging Sasori while he is still asleep?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know, hm."

I sighed, walking over to be beside the blonde. I crouched down to the ground, one of my hands slipping under Sasori's head… while the other went beneath his legs. I stood up slowly, cradling the Puppet Master in my arms… allowing him to sleep at ease. I walked over to the couch, placing the Puppet Master on it, before laying a blanket over his sleeping figure… Deidara only stared at me.

I smiled, "What?"

He sighed, "Nothing,"

**. . . .**

By the time the timer went off, almost everyone was present… Sasori was awake and arguing with Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were talking, Konan was making a bird out of paper, and Kisame was currently whacking Tobi with his sword for messing with it the day before, while Zetsu was staring out the nearest window. That left only Pein and the Uchiha.

While the others and I waited for the cinnamon rolls to cool off, Pein entered the room with a hand against his head. I left my spot in the kitchen and came before the Leader; one of my illuminating hands fell onto his head. Pein glared at me, though his eyes were soft… which was odd.

"Thank you, Sayuri."

I smiled, "Anytime, Leader-Sama."

Pein and I walked back over to the small group in the living room; I sat on the ground on top of Hidan's feet, he seemed to not care at the time. The Jashinist stared down at me from his seat on the couch beside Kakuzu.

I gazed up at Hidan smiling, "Hi Hidan,"

He only smirked, "Why are you fucking sitting on my feet?"

I shrugged, "Because I wanted to lean against something." I retorted calmly, staring into his light lavender orbs. I scooted off of Hidan's feet and stood up, watching as Itachi turned the corner of the neighboring hallway, with a hand against the wall for support. I stalked over to him, and then he suddenly fell onto his knees out of the pain in his head. I raced over, coming to his aid… catching him as his body slumped over to the side. I had a hand on the side of his head that was already illuminating, trying to help him… while the other was snaked around his waist, holding him closely to my body.

"S-Sayuri," Itachi forced out through a blood hacking cough, causing my hold on him to tighten and for tears to race from my eyes. My eyes flashed to Hidan and Kisame.

I hiccupped from sobbing as I gave the two men orders. "Kisame, go get his medicine." Kisame dashed off as I turned to the Jashin praiser, "Get me a towel, please." I watched as Hidan simply nodded in reply and then went into the kitchen… before bringing a snowy towel back with him. He handed me the towel without a word or comment, and retreated back next to Kakuzu.

I held the towel near the Uchiha's mouth, watching as his one hand gripped onto the towel as he coughed into it, making a patch of crimson pry through the winter cover. I rubbed Itachi's head contently, worried about him as my fingers entangled within his raven locks. _Kisame… Where are you? Please hurry!_

At that moment, Kisame returned… holding a small bottle of pills in his pale navy hand, while the other was tucked into his cloak. He gave me the bottle, which was soon opened by my shaking hands… as I struggled to pour four pills onto my palm, once that was achieved. Kakuzu left his spot next to Hidan and went into the kitchen, filling a glass up with water… before giving me the glass and returning to his post.

I allowed the pills to fall into the Uchiha's mouth that was open slightly, and then gave him the water to force down the medicine. I silently told everyone to start breakfast without me and Itachi, but to save some cinnamon rolls for us. The rest of the members went about the morning as if nothing happened, while I took Itachi into my domain and placed him on my bed.

**. . . .**

After several minutes of crying my eyes out, I felt a hand fall onto my cheek. _What the-? _I slowly raised my head, my eyes meeting with the Uchiha's own shaded ebony ones. Even though I was kneeling beside the bed, I managed to grab onto his cloak and pull him over to be near me. His forehead went against my damp jaw-line.

"Sayuri, I-I'm sorry." Itachi whispered hoarsely into my neck, making me shiver and causing the tears from my eyes to flow like the River of Styx. I felt Itachi move, once he sat up on the bed… I came beside him, wrapping my arms around him. My eyes still over-flowing with water out of fear and worry, I hiccupped as I held Itachi against me. His cloak's fabric gathered in my hand, his heart beat allowing me to calm down… the one sound that came from him that I did not want to fade.

"… Please, it's not your fault… Itachi,"

Itachi pulled me closer to him; my head became fixed in the crook of his neck… feeling the pulse that reassured me that he was still alive. "I love you, Sayuri… Please forgive me?"

I moved my head from its current position, placing my forehead against his… gazing into his shaded orbs. "I love you too, and I –"

His lips gently went against mine, cutting off my sentence. My one hand went onto his back, while the other was on his head… my fingers entangling into his hair. I don't know why, but I made the kiss passionate, bringing him closer… wanting the kiss to deepen. His arms snaked around my waist, holding me against him. As we parted to breathe, I brought him into a gentle embrace; he simply returned it in response.

"… Thank you," He whispered softly into my ear.

I smiled, though my worry continued to settle in my soul and eyes. "I don't want to lose you… You're precious to me… Itachi," I answered while my tears fell onto him, soaking into his cloak.

"… You are precious to me, as well… Sayuri,"

I smiled, falling asleep in his arms.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Sakon and Kimimaro were currently occupying the two year old girl by showing her how to walk on water while Tayuya was making the child's lunch._

_Sakon stood on the water near Otogakure, while Kimimaro instructed her in the technique._

"_Now Sayuri… all you need to do is focus the chakra into your feet, along with having a clear mindset." Kimimaro explained, seeing that the two year old was staring down a nearby hawk._

"_Sayuri, are you listening?"_

_Sayuri screamed as the hawk practically tried to dive bomb her. Sayuri ran off and ran towards Sakon; she was now running on the water… Kimimaro smiled._

_Sayuri hid behind Sakon, her eyes watching as the hawk soared off with a snake in its talons. She pointed up at the bird. "Birdie-kun is killing Snakey-san, and then it's going to hurt Weasel-kun!"_

_Kimimaro walked over to the distraught toddler, lifting her off of the water and into his arms. "It's okay, little one…"_

"_No," The child protested. "Birdie-kun is hurting Snakey-san… Birdie-kun is going to hurt Orochi!"_

_Sakon knew that Sayuri called Orochimaru several different names; the most common one was Daddy, while the other two were Snakey and Orochi. Sakon reclaimed the child, holding her in his arms, trying to soothe the child. "Why is the birdie going to harm Orochi?"_

_Sayuri began to rub her eyes, trying to stop crying, and then she hiccupped. "Because Birdie-kun wanted Daddy's power, so Birdie-kun will hurt Weasel-kun."_

_Sakon rubbed the child's head, his fingers combing through her hair. "Alright, let's head back home; I'm sure Tay finished making your lunch." He started to walk back to the village with Kimimaro and the little girl in his arms._

**. . . .**

_Upon returning to the hideout, Sayuri ran inside and practically tackled Orochimaru once she saw him. She had her arms snaked around his throat, with her head rubbing against his chest. "Daddy, you're okay… Birdie-kun didn't get you!" She whispered against his chest, holding onto him rather tightly. _

_Orochimaru sat up, bringing the girl up with him. He brought his arms around the girl, while she sat on his lap, snuggling into him. Sakon was several feet away, he was trying not to laugh when Sayuri tackled the Sannin… he took in a deep breath before walking over to the man sitting on the floor holding a child in his arms._

_Orochimaru stared up at Sakon from his spot on the floor. "What's wrong with Sayuri?" He practically growled at him._

_Sakon breathed. "A hawk tried to dive bomb her, she then saw it flying off with a snake in its talons. She appeared to be paralleling the creatures to people… The snake being you and the bird to another unknown person,"_

_Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly, before staring down at the child pressed against him. He then handed her to Sakon, and then he began to stand up. "Let her eat lunch, and then put her down for a nap… I think she'll need it."_

_Sakon walked off holding the toddle, going off to find Tayuya._

**. . . .**

_After Sayuri ate her lunch, Tayuya changed the girl into a nightgown and placed her on her bed/crib for a nap, giving the girl her snake and weasel stuffed animals. Tayuya was about to leave, until the toddler spoke. "Tay, I want to nap with Daddy!" Sayuri yelled quietly._

_Tayuya sighed, walking back over to the girl… lifting her out of the bed and sat her on her shoulders, before walking out of the bedroom._

**. . . .**

_When Tayuya found Orochimaru, he was working in one of the labs. "Lord Orochimaru," She called out to him, seeing that he turned around to stare at her._

"_What Tayuya?" He questioned coolly._

_Tayuya smiled, lifting the girl off of her shoulders and watching as the girl ran over and was caught by her father… who lifted her up and held her in his arms. "Sayuri wants to take her nap with you." She answered calmly, watching the girl snuggle against the Sannin. Tayuya then vanished, leaving the two in the lab._

_Orochimaru gazed down at Sayuri, who stared back at him smiling as her small hand fell on his cheek. "Daddy, I'm sleepy."_

_The Sannin smiled, "Let's put you to bed, alright." He whispered soothingly to the girl, as he walked out of the lab and went back to his room. Upon entry, he noticed that her stuffed animals were sitting on his pillow. He sat the girl on the bed, handing her the stuffed animals, before walking back to the door. He then felt something wrap around his wrists and bring his arms behind his back, he peered over his shoulder… seeing that Sayuri was using two jade snakes to prevent him from leaving._

"_Daddy," The toddler pleaded, not letting the snakes release him._

"_I have work, Sayuri."_

_She pouted, her eyes filling up with water. "Please Daddy,"_

_Orochimaru sighed, "Alright," He felt the snakes release him as he began to walk back over to the bed. Sayuri lay down with her back near the wall, holding onto her stuffed animals. Orochimaru came down to lay besides her, watching as she scooted closer to him._

_Sayuri kissed his cheek, before laying her head against his chest. "I love you, Daddy," She whispered before falling asleep._

_Orochimaru smiled, "I love you too, Sayuri." He kissed the top of her head, before drifting out of consciousness._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The sunlight penetrated through the canopy tree tops, the beam of light fell onto me… causing me to wake. I found myself in a forest, with a towel and my bathing suit on my lap. I scanned the area around me, wondering how I go here… I stood up, carrying the two items as I walked.

I walked around aimlessly, until a dense mist surrounded me, making it difficult for me to see anything. I felt something grab onto my wrist, causing me to scream in response… then a hand went over my mouth, muffling my pleas.

When the mist cleared, I was surprised to see who was holding onto me.

* * *

><p><strong>Question for the chapter: <strong>_Who was little Sayuri paralleling the hawk and weasel to?  
>Leave reviews for faster updates! Thank you for reading! :D<em>


	8. Secrets in the Water

**Secrets in the Water**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When I was finally able to move out of the person's grip, they only seized my free hand and twisted me in their hold. I felt something soft brush onto my lips and keep me in the position for a while. I opened my eyes, seeing who the person was… when we separated from the kiss to breathe and the person released me. I brought him into a tight, yet gentle embrace.

"I-Itachi, you scared me," I managed to force out; laying my head against his chest in relief that it was him and not someone else. I felt his arms snake around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri… but I wanted to show you something," The Uchiha replied, laying his head against the top of my own skull.

I moved my head slightly so our foreheads were against each other. "What is it?" I asked, the excitement over-flowing my mind and feelings. Itachi took my hand into his and began to walk, somewhat dragging me along through the forest.

**. . . .**

It was early afternoon when we came across a tan building that appeared to be abandoned, but then brought back to its former glory! There was a sign that was shaped like a cloud hanging from the top beam above the entrance-way, as I was taken deeper into the area… I could see navy lockers lining the walls, a few benches, and personal showers… which were nice. I placed my bathing suit and towel onto one of the benches. Itachi slid open the sliding door and I walked through with him following behind me… a dense mist clouded my sight, a wave of warm water splashed onto us.

**. . . .**

Itachi and I were soaking wet when the mist cleared, as my sight was becoming less hazy… The first thing I saw was everyone in the Akatsuki… minus Pein, Konan, and Tobi… lounging in the water that had mist or fog lingering above it. That was when things started to click together in my head… _This is a Hot Spring!_

Kisame's eyes fell onto his partner, "Sorry about the warm welcome… Both of you go change and join us."

I was stunned, I felt the Uchiha's hand latch onto my wrist and drag me into the changing rooms. Grabbing my bathing suit off of the bench, I stalked into one of the changing rooms and closed the door.

"Hey Itachi, can I asked you something?" I asked, pulling my attire off and draping them over the door.

"Of course,"

"How come Pein, Konan, and Tobi are not here?" I questioned, hearing a faint sigh coming from the Uchiha.

"The others and I stumbled upon this place while we were training one day… It was run down, so we fixed it up and revived it back to its former glory. We decided to keep it from the three remaining members, so it wouldn't be so crowded."

I sighed, though the Uchiha continued.

"Well that… and we all despise Tobi… Pein and Konan just mess things up for us."

I walked out of the changing room wearing a one-piece bathing suit that almost mimicked the Akatsuki cloak, though the bathing suit was purple with black clouds on it. My eyes fell onto the Uchiha, who appeared to be wearing black swim-shorts. Itachi strolled over; wrapping his arms around me as I leaned against him, feeling myself falling deeper into what appeared to be a wave of tranquility.

"Itachi, Sayuri… get your fucking asses out here!"

Hidan's yell dragged me out of my tranquil state, my eyes gazed into the shaded orbs that loved and treasured me since the day we met. I nuzzled my head against his throat, watching as his head fell against my own, softly kissing my forehead before parting. I lifted my head to stare at him.

I smiled, "Let's go join the others!" I stated, taking Itachi's hand into mine as we walked out of the room to join the other outside.

**. . . .**

The warm water that surrounded me allowed me to sigh in pure bliss. I sat between Sasori and Itachi; while everyone else sat beside their partner… enjoying the silence.

My eyes wandered around the circle. "How come you guys never told me about this place?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Hidan spoke. "We thought you would fucking tell the others, and ruin the serenity we have here."

Kakuzu leaned against the stone edge behind him. "We did not want you to screw this up for us, if you understand?"

I stared at Hidan's partner. "Kakuzu..." My eyes fell on the others. "And the rest of you should know that if I am told to keep a secret… I easily forget about the secret and it never comes back into my head. You guys can trust me."

Deidara stared at me, at that point… I noticed that he was not wearing his scope. "Are you sure we can trust you, un?"

"What were we just discussing?"

Sasori nodded his head in response. "I see what you mean, Sayuri."

I smiled, "Awesome… So, do you trust me with this secret?"

Everyone nodded in reply.

**. . . .**

I watched as the members around me started getting bored, some of them moved around to be next to their partners. Hidan and Kakuzu were having a slap-fight, Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art, Zetsu and Kisame were having a staring contest… and that left me and Itachi out of the circle.

I saw Itachi tense up out of nowhere, as if something deep within his sub-conscious was bothering him. I moved around in the water, positioning myself behind him. His eyes wandered to me as I placed my hands on his shoulders, sending chakra into his body… watching as he obediently leaned back into my touch, I rubbed his shoulders, slowly moving my hands down to his back… seeing that he was relaxed and that his tension was nowhere to be present.

I ignored the fact that Hidan was staring at me, he chose to shrug it off and go back to whatever him and Kakuzu were doing.

**. . . .**

After everyone was dried off and dressed, we all walked back to the base together… Itachi and I stayed in the back of the group, walking beside each other, hands interlocked in pure harmony. I laid my head against his shoulder as we walked, staring at the creatures scampering across the branches above us.

As our group entered a clearing, a dense fog cornered us… causing everyone to form what appeared to be a circle and have a weapon in hand, waiting for the enemy to reveal themselves.


	9. Decision

**Decision**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

We had been like this for a few minutes, standing beside one another in a circle… holding onto any type of weapon we got our hands on, waiting for the fog to clear and for the enemy to make an appearance.

Itachi shoved me into the center. "Itachi, what the -..." My question was halted by him having his lips against mine… keeping me quiet and calming my thoughts. Once he released me, he brought me into a warm embrace.

"Sayuri, please stay in the center." He whispered into my ear, I could sense how worried he was about me. "I don't want you to die,"

I breathed, placing my hand on his head… my fingers entangling into his jet black locks. "… I know, and I don't want you to die either…"

After we released each other, he went back to his position beside Kisame.

**. . . .**

"This is fucking boring!"

"Hidan, shut up!"

"No fucking way!"

I listened to Kakuzu and Hidan yell at each other for a couple minutes. I had to agree with the Jashin praiser, this was getting boring and it would be best if we headed back to the base to avoid questioning by Pein and the others.

As I began to form words in my head, an arm came around my waist… pulling me up into the canopy tree tops above. "Guys," I yelled, hoping to get their attention… As I struggled to break free from the person's hold, I saw Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki following right below us.

I was taken higher into the trees, losing sight of my friends on the ground. I continued in my struggle to break free… though I was soon released and standing in a clearing… with the trees acting as a barrier to shield us from view.

**. . . .**

After a while, I got to somewhat know the jerk who took me from my friends and boyfriend. His name was Sai, and was younger than me… around fourteen or fifteen, I think. He made people mad easily, which I caught on to since he pissed me off.

I turned around, hearing footsteps enter the clearing… I was hoping it was Itachi and the others, but no… It was an old friend from Konohagakure… Sakura Haruno.

"S-Sakura," I practically screamed, running over and enveloping the Kunoichi in a hug. I have not seen Sakura in two years, she looked really nice… more lady like, I suppose.

"Sayuri, I haven't seen you in years… How have you been?"

I smiled at the pink-haired Kunoichi. "I have been good, up until Sai attacked me and took me away from my boyfriend."

Her emerald eyes widened. "You have a boyfriend now, Oh my God… That's awesome, who is it?"

"Um…"

"Give us back our bitch!"

I smiled, that was Hidan yelling… I knew that for sure. The sound of footsteps behind me caused me to turn around, meeting the gaze of the Akatsuki members that followed me here due to Sai kidnapping me.

Sakura stood in front of me, "Back off!"

I sighed, coming between her and the guys. "Sakura, its fine,"

I began to walk over the boys, and then Sakura called out to me. "Sayuri, they're the Akatsuki… our enemies!"

I breathed, "I know," I continued to walk over to the group of Akatsuki members and came between Hidan and Itachi.

The Uchiha snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, my eyes meeting with Sakura's own.

"Sakura, this is my boyfriend… Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, yet I could see that she was happy for me. "Sakura, I know you're mad and…"

"Actually," Sakura interfered.

I just stared at her.

"I'm glad you found someone who loves and cares for you,"

My eyes widened. _Am I hearing her right? She's… happy? _I decided to leave that thought for another encounter. I gave Sakura a swift nod and a wave, though she returned the wave as I vanished within the mist of red and black.

**. . . .**

It was edging nightfall when we returned to the base, everyone else walked inside… Leaving Itachi and I outside standing on the water, a tornado of water came around us.

I watched as the Uchiha tensed, I strolled through the liquid tornado and took his hands into mine, gazing into his deep ashen orbs. "You okay?"

He only nodded, and I knew he was keeping something from me. I practically dragged him through the water, making my way to the tree we sat on together days ago. I released him from my grip and sat on the branch, staring out into the sky above. The Uchiha came beside me on the branch, wrapping an arm around me. Both of us watched the sun set together, the beautiful shades of orange and gold and tints of crimson making the sky look amazing, until it slowly faded to a dimly star-lit dome with silver clouds.

Itachi was fiddling with the hem of my cloak, which was tied around my waist at the moment. "Itachi, are you okay?" I asked, beginning to grow worried about him.

Itachi stared at me, the Sharingan captivating me and causing me to grow silent.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I found myself in a clearing, crimson and jet black concealing the trees around me… along with the massive lake that shined in the crimson moonlight coming from above. I was surprised, usually anyone in this jutsu would be bound to something and tortured, I was not, and I was on my feet… gazing out at the lake before me.**

"_This is beautiful," _**The words somewhat echoed in the spacious area, at that moment… a pair of arms snaked around my waist, their head becoming fixed in the crook of my throat.**

"_I thought you would like it," _**I heard the Uchiha's words echo around me, calming the tension building up inside me… I could feel the water soaking into my shirt. I glanced down at him; tears were flowing from his closed eyes.**

"_Itachi, are you okay… what's wrong?"_

**Even though the words echoed throughout the area, the Uchiha managed to speak up… though it was ceased by a hiccup from crying, my fingers entangled into his hair. I spun myself around, his head falling against my collarbone. With my fingers still entangled into his locks, I managed to guide his head to my shoulder… my free hand slipped up his shirt, rubbing the cool skin on his back, tracing petite circles with my fingers… listening to his heart beat slow to a calming rhythm, his head rose up… his eyes meeting with mine. Releasing me from his genjutsu in the end, I sighed.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

I slowly awoke; finding myself leaning against the tree trunk that was behind the branch Itachi and I are sitting on. I found Itachi sitting on top of me, his head against my shoulder… his eyes were closed, indicating that he fell asleep.

I had one of my arms under his legs and the other on his back. I held him up and leapt off of the branch, walking across the water… making my way back into the base.

When I entered the base and closed up the entrance, Kisame was on the couch flipping through channels on the dimly lit television we had. As I walked past him carrying his partner, he threw one of the blankets at me… allowing it to drape over my shoulder.

**. . . .**

I pushed the door to my room open with my foot, before walking into my domain. I laid Itachi on the side of the bed near the wall, before coming down to lay beside him on the bed.

I placed the blanket that Kisame threw at me over the Uchiha's still form, seeing that he was shivering earlier. I brought him closer, allowing his body to be against mine. I heard his breath catch; I contently rubbed his head as his groaned… I knew he was going to have a tough time falling asleep.

I felt his head fall into the crook of my neck; I laid my head on his… nuzzling and allowing the warmth around us to let him fall into a light sleep. I rubbed his head for a while, until I heard his breath even and slowly fall in a much needed sleep.

I stared at the cave ceiling for a minute, before finally falling asleep with the Uchiha in my arms.


	10. Hourglass

**Hourglass**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Even within the confines of my mind, old memories appeared to have resurrected in the deep recesses of my mind… They were not memories of my childhood with Orochimaru and the Sound Five… but… with my parents, my birth parents.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_Sweetie, do you think the baby will be a girl?"_

"… _Maybe, but it could also be a boy."_

_Asami and Daisuke Kiyomizu __were originally from Konohagakure… but had soon moved to Sunagakure while Asami bared a child in her womb. During the evenings, when the Kazekage had a meeting… they would watch over the Kazekage's children while he was gone. _

_Asami would talk with Gaara and Temari, telling them tales of the Leaf Village and the missions they went on throughout the years… Daisuke would talk to Kankuro, informing him to treat his siblings equally, no matter what they have inside of them._

**. . . .**

_Asami woke up to a loud scream, which seemed to be coming from one of the kids. She left the comfort of the bed, strolling through the hallways… trying to find the source of the scream. She came to the door to Gaara's room; the scream appeared to be more audible. _

_She opened the door, seeing little Gaara tossing and turning under the covers. She came over to the bed, reaching an arm out to touch the child's shoulder, but the sand shielded him from her action._

_Asami watched as the sand vanished, allowing her to assist the child. She knew that Gaara had the Shukaku within him, making him unloved by everyone… well, not everyone. Asami lifted Gaara's limp body off of the bed, setting him on her lap… allowing him to move closer to her, shivering against her out of fear._

"_Gaara," She whispered softly, seeing that he was beginning to wake up… his light sea foam eyes falling onto her._

_The little red-head stayed silent, still a little freaked out from the dream he encountered. "Another nightmare," Asami asked, seeing that the boy was troubled._

_Gaara only nodded his head in reply._

_Asami breathed, taking hold of one of his hand… guiding it to her stomach. "Do you feel it?"_

_Gaara stared up at her, confused. "Feel what?"_

_The child then felt a small kick from the inside of Asami's stomach. His eyes widened._

_Asami smiled, "I am baring a child… one that will hopefully bring peace to the Ninja World."_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The groan coming from Itachi brought me out of the memory; I slowly opened my eyes… I was still holding onto the Uchiha like before, though I could tell that he acquired a fever and that he was troubled by a dream of some sort.

I left the comfort of the bed, heading into the bathroom that was to the side in my bedroom. I took a washcloth out from under the cabinets and ran it under cold water, before wringing it out and heading back to Itachi.

I sat back on the bed with my back against one of the pillows, I hoisted Itachi onto my lap… laying the damp washcloth across his forehead, hoping to suppress the fever. He shivered against me; I removed his Akatsuki jacket and set it on the floor, allowing him to be in his shirt and pants… allowing his body to lie against mine.

I rubbed his head rather contently, "… It's okay Itachi; you're going to be alright…" I whispered, knowing that he was most likely out of it.

"Ugh…" He mumbled sleepily, moving slightly closer to me.

I soon fell asleep in that position.

**. . . .**

By morning, I opened my eyes only to notice a few things. Itachi was nowhere to be seen and Tobi was randomly standing outside my open door.

"Good morning, Sayuri-chan."

I smiled, rubbing my eyes. "Morning Tobi, have you seen Itachi?" I asked, getting out of the bed and standing before the odd Akatsuki member.

Tobi nodded his head, "Tobi saw Itachi-kun lying on the couch with Kisame-san," And then the mask wearing member left, causing me to follow him out of the room and into the living room.

**. . . .**

Upon reaching the living, everyone but Pein and Konan were present. Sasori and Deidara were arguing like usual, Kakuzu was counting his loot and balancing his check book, along with checking over the shit in my wallet. Hidan was sleeping on the love-seat we bought two weeks ago; Zetsu was staring out a window… while Itachi was asleep against Kisame on the couch.

I stalked over to the couch, taking the empty spot next to the sleeping Uchiha. Itachi, though asleep, knew I was there… since he removed himself from Kisame and settled comfortably against me. I wrapped my arms around him, placing a hand on his forehead. _His fever must have broken this morning... _I felt him move, his eyes slowly opening.

He was staring up at me, "Sayuri…"

I smiled, tucking his hair behind his ears. "Hi Itachi, you doing alright,"

He simply nodded, laying his head underneath my collarbone… closing his eyes and drifting back into a light sleep.

**. . . .**

It was early in the afternoon, Pein and Konan entered the living room, spying me and the sleeping Uchiha on the couch… everyone else was either outside or asleep in their rooms.

The two sat on the love-seat, both of them staring at me.

I sighed, my eyes falling onto the leader. "Pein, can I ask you something?"

Pein nodded his head in reply, "Yes,"

I breathed, "Just recently, I had a memory/dream about my birth parents… I was wondering if you knew more about them."

Pein stayed silent.

Konan gazed into my eyes. "Sayuri… that is one scene of your life you need to abandon."

My eyes widened. "Why? Do you two know something that I do not?"

Konan nodded, though Pein spoke.

"I know that you lost your memory at a young age, causing you to lose all memory of your birth parents… Though, it seems that the memories are returning."

"Is that good," I questioned.

Pein breathed. "To some extent, yes... To another, no,"

"What do you mean by that…?"

Konan stared at me, "That is something we cannot tell you, though you may find answers elsewhere."

"Where…"

Pein stared at me, the Rinnegan gleaming in his eyes. "Sunagakure…"


End file.
